The known mixer structure has an oscillator input port for output signals from an electric oscillator. Furthermore, a radio frequency input port for output signals from receiving means and an output port for an overall output signal produced in the mixer structure and two mixer branches each with a diode are provided. The mixer branches are connected to the oscillator input port and to the radio frequency input port in such a manner that intermediate signals, which are produced in these mixer branches and correspond to a Doppler shift between the oscillator signal and the radio frequency signal, are processed to the overall output signal.
Moreover, the present invention relates to a Doppler radar sensor having at least one mixer structure. Besides, the present invention relates to a Doppler radar sensor for usage with an automatic door.
Above-mentioned mixer structures are used in low cost microwave planar transceivers. The mixer structures can be used in different sensors, especially to provide a Doppler signal output from the mixing of the local oscillator signal coming from a microwave main oscillator with the received signal coming back from a target that is received on an antenna which acts as receiving means.
In known art mixer structures, the goal is to down convert the input of a radio frequency port, which is usually called RF port, into an output for an intermediate frequency port, usually called IF port. This is done by mixing the radio frequency with an input frequency at a local oscillator port, usually called LO port, and obtaining the difference as the intermediate frequency. As all of these frequencies are radio frequencies, the design of the mixer involves the matching of the three ports of the mixer structure to relatively low characteristic impedances such as 50 Ohms or 75 Ohms.
The known art mixer structures are based on a non-linearity by an active device such as a diode or a transistor. Known mixer structures, which are disclosed for example in “Microwave Mixers”; Stephen A. Maas; Artech House; ISBN 0-890006-171-8; or “Microwave Engineering”; David Pozar; Wiley; ISBN 0-471-17096-8; are using more than one diode mainly for the balancing of the mixer structures with respect to the LO, RF or IF ports. This balancing technique has advantages such as LO amplitude noise rejection, port isolation and spurious rejection.
In prior art single balanced mixer structures, the diodes are mounted in opposite and connected in parallel at the IF port. In such a configuration, the LO signal generates an equivalent amplitude noise on both diodes. This signal is in phase and is not depending on the electrical length between the LO port and the respective diodes. The diodes provide an opposite rectified noise that is cancelled by the sum of the two diode signals at the IF port. The inherent RF impedance of the mixer diodes in such a structure is rather low, which is not optimal for Doppler radar applications.
For low cost Doppler sensor applications, the constraints on the mixer structures can be quite different. When there is a movement of the Doppler sensor relative to a target, an alternating current (AC) rectified signal will be observed at the output of the mixer structure. The amplitude of the signal will be depending on the receiving antenna (RX) signal and its frequency will be strictly proportional to the target speed following the formula:FDoppler=2.Fcarrier.v/c  Equ. 1where c is the speed of light, v is the speed of the target and FCarrier is the carrier frequency of the radar.
As the Doppler signal is usually a very low frequency signal, amplifiers used for the IF signals amplification are not radio frequency amplifiers but audio frequency (AF) amplifiers. Usually, simple low cost operational amplifiers are used. The AF amplifiers have input impedances which are rather high compared to the classical 50 Ohms of radio frequency amplifiers. A mixer structure with a low IF output impedance results in loss of signal. This is due to the bad matching between the operational amplifiers and the mixer structure. If higher signal amplitudes could be achieved at the output of the mixer structure, it would result in the need of less gain, saving cost on the device.
With known art Doppler sensors the diodes need to be very well matched to ensure a perfect cancellation. There is no possibility of adjustment. As the diodes are connected in direct current (DC), the current flowing between the diodes makes them having inherently low radio frequency impedances. This impedance is difficult to determine and the diode matching procedure as well.
The WO 94/11755 discloses a Doppler sensor, in particular for speed measurement of vehicles with a frequency generator and with a transmission and reception unit. The transmission and reception unit is connected to the frequency generator via a waveguide. Two diodes are acting as a mixer which receive the signals in the waveguide at intervals of an eighth of a wavelength, so that, when these signals are not linearly superimposed, signals phase-shifted through 90° are obtained at the outputs of the diodes. From the outputs of the diodes a sufficiently low-noise signal is obtained by differentiation in a differentiator. The low-noise signal contains the difference between the frequency generated by the frequency generator and the Doppler-shift frequency of the reflected and received signal as an intermediate frequency. From the intermediate frequency the amount of the relative speed to be measured is determined in an evaluation unit.